freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiffon Aoi
Chiffon Fairchild is a third-year student at West Genetics, as well as the Student Council President of West Genetics Academy. She is currently ranked 1st among all West Genetics third-year students, as well as being one of the world's five top-ranking Pandora, ranking at #1. Background She is a foreign student from Canada and has four Stigma. Prior to the arrival of Kazuya Aoi at West Genetics, she has already worked her way into the rank of Number One–the strongest and most potent–amongst all third-year students, acquiring the nickname "The Unmatched Smiling Monster" (不世出の怪物（モンスター） Fuseishutsu no Monsutā) along the way, although she rarely bothers showing it. Her Volt Weapon is called Anti-Nova Trial Version (アンチノヴァ・トライアルバージョン, Anchi Nova Toraiaru Bājon), a large bladed gauntlet on her right hand. She is often seen with Ticy Phenyl, the Vice-President of the Student Council. During the E-Pandora Project Arc, Chiffon is sent to stop Satellizer. She refers to herself as being a "real Pandora", implying the others are not. Appearance Normally seen with her eyes seemingly closed, Chiffon's eye colour is undetermined and happens to have a strange, uneven line in the middle of each of her pupil. She has brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Chiffon always seems to be smiling because her mother, Aureriel Fairchild has told her "No matter how sad or hurt you are, don't forget to smile... No matter how cruel reality is, if you can keep a smile on your face, one day that happiness will come true…" and because her power she earned the name "the unmatched smiling monster". Personality For all her strength, one wouldn't know the extent of it at the first glance. She has taken a laid-back and "be reasonable" approach when dealing with matters concerning her duties as the student council president and is very much personable. Although fully capable of enforcing her authority through force (or perhaps because of such a capability), she would prefer to, and is often able to, use voice of reason to resolve problems to the point of appearing goofy and cowardly (she is shown to avoid direct confrontation with Satellizer when the latter's fight with Miyabi Kannazuki turned into a brutal one-sided beat-down at the expense of Miyabi and her Limiters) at times. With that said, she isn't beyond being confused by gossips and rumours (she, like most other students in West Genetics, believes Satellizer to be dangerous and as a result has warned Kazuya against trying to be close to Satellizer). It is also revealed that Chiffon also enjoys watching movies. Story ''First Chronicle'' Chiffon Fairchild is the child of a middle class family who grew up without servants, and thus knows how to do her own chores. She was late getting into West Genetics into her freshman year, missing the initial Carnival, and ended up being grouped into the lowest of three classes (Class C) ranked by points obtained in Carnivals. Thus she ends up being room-mates with Ticy Phenyl, who had zero points (5 points could be obtained by just materializing a Volt Weapon). At her first Carnival, the Summer Carnival of 2036, she defeats over 50 Pandoras, and obtains 35000 points, getting her first place ranking, and through to third year, she did not fight again, preserving her rank from her initial monstrous arrival, also earning her the moniker "The Smiling Monster of West Genetics". She has since not had to fight again due to Ticy defeating all challengers who try to approach her in the intervening Carnivals. Introductory Arc Chiffon introduces Kazuya to the campus of West Genetics, showing him around she also explains to him that he shouldn't have approached Satellizer L. Bridget as he did. She also warns him that he should not, under any circumstances, should look for her. Although she appears timid and kind hearted. She is also displayed as a scardy-cat, hiding from Satellizer L. Bridget as she tries to clam her to reason.. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Rana Introduction Arc 3rd Year Retaliation Arc She convinces Elizabeth Mably to call off the retaliation attacks against Satellizer and Rana. E-Pandora Project Arc She says they are soldiers and what they do is for mankind, dying is part of the deal, the E-Pandora are disposable, and so are Pandora. Soldiers must obey orders. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc She confronts Rana Linchen and Satellizer L. Bridget, and defeats them, ripping off Rana's arms. 11th Nova Clash Arc Rana and Satella harmonize with the Nova, and become possessed by the Nova, Satella driving a blade right through Chiffon's chest. She single-handedly contains a nova attack and died in the process. She entrust her title as #1 in West Genetics to Ticy Phenyl and stated that the latter has the capability to lead west genetics. Elizabeth Mably also agrees that Ticy Phenyl should be chiffons successor as #1 in west genetics. Abilities Although Chiffon has never actually been seen engaging in any combat throughout the series thus far, she is a feared Pandora throughout West Genetics, being ranked 1st in the school, and even among the world, being ranked first as well. She has also acquired the nickname "The Unmatched Smiling Monster" (不世出の怪物（モンスター） Fuseishutsu no Monsutā) because of the fact she is seen smiling most of the time. Her Nova Weapon is Anti-Nova Trial Version (アンチノヴァ・トライアルバージョン Anchi Nova Toraiaru Bājon), which is a large gauntlet with bladed fingers. She has shown on at least two occasions to be capable of quickly subduing the most dangerous of her opponents with relative ease: the first being to break up an unauthorized fight between Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, and several third-year students by knocking out Arnett McMillan (Ranked #4 within the third-years) in one blow without anyone even detecting her maneuver; the second is her participation in the defence of West Genetics during the 10th Nova Clash, where she neutralized a Nova-infected Milena Marius without receiving so much as a scratch. Chiffon has a unique Accel Turn called the Illusion Turn (イリュージョンターン Iryūjon Tān), which she first used to quickly dispatch Arnett McMillan with little effort on her behalf. Her power is further demonstrated in the spin-off series Freezing: First Chronicle when she was able to defeat 50 other Pandoras single-handedly in her first year at Genetics during the Pandora Carnival without even the assistance of a Limiter, thus earning her spot as #1 which she now holds. Relationships Limiter Chiffon's limiter is Eugene, romanised as Yujin. He is a second year student who calls Chiffon "Onee-chan" (Japanese for "big sister"; can also translate as "Miss"). Ticy Phenyl She and Ticy are very close. They have been best friends since Ticy's arrival at West Genetics Academy in Freezing: First Chronicles. The reason behind Ticy's protective nature towards Chiffon is the fact that she wants to protect a true friend's "love", which is the reason why Chiffon remains at the top of the school's ranking, for she will not have anyone have an attempt for an assault on Chiffon without having to go through her first. Elizabeth Mably Roxanne Elipton Trivia *'Chiffon's' name originates from the chiffon cake, a product of General Mills invented in the 1920s. Ironically, it is also her favourite food. *Many believe Chiffon is French-Canadian, given her first name; "Chiffon", her skill in French language class, and that her last name "Fairchild" is of English origin, matching the mix found in French Canada of some French-Canadians having English surnames matched to French given names, such as former Quebec premier Pierre-Marc Johnson, of clean French-Canadian descent. *In the manga, Chiffon is depicted with medium blonde hair, while in the anime it is a brunette colour. *'Chiffon's' appearance bears a striking resemblance to Hae-Jung Nah, Hae-Young Nah's older sister from the Korean manhwa Unbalance Unbalance, one of Dall-Young Lim's earlier works, with the only difference being their hair length. *'Chiffon's' hair style changed throughout her stay at West Genetics. At her enrolment, she started off with a long and loose hairstyle going midway down her back. At her senior year, her hairstyle changed to shoulder-length hair with small bangs covering her forehead and tied off chin-length strands covering both her cheeks. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Character Category:Pandora